Chopper enfermo
by gorgeous.nightmare13
Summary: El médico de la tripulación se encontraba herido y no había quien pudiera ayudarlo. Luffy decidió pedirle ayuda a su enemigo de la marina esperando que solo un milagro pudiera salvar a Chopper. Zoro se da cuenta que no todos los marines son malos. Zoro x Tashigi.
1. Chapter 1

El médico de la tripulación había sido herido gravemente en la última batalla y no podía ni moverse, tenía una alta fiebre y conforme el tiempo iba empeorando cada vez más. Luffy y sus compañeros necesitaban ayuda, básicamente de un milagro por lo que hicieron lo impensable y solicitaron ayuda al único barco que se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para actuar a tiempo.

-Humitos necesitamos tu ayuda, es nuestro médico, está herido y no hay quién pueda curarlo, ya no tenemos el medicamento necesario- dijo Luffy por el den den mushi.

Así es, Luffy había acudido con la marina, con el vicealmirante Smoker para ser más específicos. Smoker sabía que la tripulación del sombrero de paja había sido gravemente herida en la última batalla y sintió compasión al ver a su enemigo pidiéndole ayuda, sin embargo su propia tropa ocupaba de su médico y aunque todos estuvieran bien, la marina no podía ir por el mar curando piratas.

-No estoy como para peleas, Mugiwara, será mejor que te olvides de esto- contestó Smoker dispuesto a olvidar lo sucedido.

-Si no nos ayudan, él morirá- la voz de Luffy sonaba dolida, llena de impotencia y de tristeza.

Smoker sabía que no había nada que estuviera en sus manos para salvar al reno, sin embargo, antes de que fuera capaz de decirle algo al sombrero de paja, sintió una mano en su hombro que lo obligó a voltear.

-Déjame ayudarlo, hace mucho que no realizó curaciones ni medicamentos, pero quiero intentarlo.

El vicealmirante miró sorprendido a su capitana. Él sabía que Tashigi tenía conocimientos básicos de medicina, pero no entendía porque una marine como ella se subiría a un barco pirata para ayudar al enemigo.

-No creo que sea lo más adecuado, correrías mucho riesgo- le dijo Smoker.

-Ellos no me harán daño, solo déjeme intentarlo, me dejaran en la isla más cercana, considere que son mis vacaciones- dijo la capitana mirándolo distraídamente.

-Si es lo que realmente deseas, pero nadie más podrá saber a dónde fuiste, el castigo por ayudarlos sería la muerte, ¿estás segura de que deseas ir con ellos?

Ella solo caminó para recoger medicamentos, su espada y las cosas que podría necesitar en algunos días. Ella misma no lograba entender porque lo hacía pero no lo pensó mucho, tomó un bote de remos y navegó hacia el enemigo. Se fue de tarde pero cuando llegó al barco ya era de noche, no parecía haber nadie en la cubierta. Subió cansada por remar por horas y sujetó su espada nerviosa, estaba dentro de un barco pirata, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Le entraron nervios y de repente todos sus pensamientos fueron en huir de ahí, todavía estaba a tiempo, nadie la había visto. Justo cuando se dirigía a la zona donde había dejado el bote de remos notó una presencia que la tensó.

-¿A qué has venido? ¿piensas que ahora que estamos heridos es buen momento para atacar?

Ella tomó su espada nerviosa y volteó a ver de donde provenía la voz.

Vio al espadachín justo enfrente de ella y soltó su espada para tomar el medicamento y dejarlo en el piso.

-Traje esto, escuché que tu medico tenía fiebre, tienes que darle estas pastillas 3 veces al día para mañana deberá estar mejor- dijo la capitana señalando una caja con pastillas.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

\- Soy una marine, no un monstruo- la verdad es que ni ella misma entendía la razón por la que estaba en ese barco.

Él dio un paso hacia ella y la capitana lo observó mejor, él tenía heridas en todo el cuerpo, pudo notar lo cansado y herido que estaba.

-Ya me voy, solo venía a dejar el medicamento, ¿crees que pueda verlo, al médico?

Zoro lo pensó no confiaba mucho en la capitana pero no había muchas opciones.

-Sígueme- le dijo y caminó hacia la enfermería que era donde estaba el reno y Robin.

La arqueóloga miró con confusión a Tashigi pero no dijo nada, la capitana se acercó y comenzó a tomarle los signos vitales al reno y a mezclar hierbas medicinales que llevaba. Al verlo entendió que no sería capaz de tomar el medicamento y de que debía preparar una inyección.

El médico no estaba consciente pero traía una temperatura muy alta por lo que la capitana se apresuró a inyectarle medicina y a curar sus heridas.

-Mujer, ¿puedes ir a hacer guardia? No confió en ella y prefiero quedarme a su lado- le dijo Zoro a Robin al oído mientras observaba a la capitana.

Robin solo asintió y salió del pequeño cuarto. Tashigi terminó de curar a Chopper y estaba cansada entre todo lo que había remado y las horas que le había tomado el curar al reno. Quería dormir pero gran parte de ella estaba asustada por estar sola dentro del barco pirata, miró al espadachin y le dijó:

-¿No me pasará nada estando aquí, verdad?

-Si no nos atacas, nosotros no te atacaremos.

-Él se recuperará pero necesita atención, si me prometes que no me pasará nada, me quedaré aquí.

-Haré todo lo posible por que no te pasé nada, prometo protegerte mientras estés aquí.

La capitana no soportó el cansancio y se durmió recargada en la camilla donde se encontraba Chopper.

Al día siguiente, Tashigi abrió sus ojos y sintió como una mirada la observaba fijamente, inmediatamente recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Miró rápidamente al médico y acercó su cara para sentir la temperatura, sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que el reno estaba mejor.

Cuando Tashigi preparaba una segunda inyección notó que una estampida de personas se acercaban a la enfermería.

-Robin nos ha dicho que has venido a curar a Chopper, gracias- la navegante le dijo a Tashigi que se sonrojó al escuchar eso.

-Terminaré de curarlo pronto y me quedaré en la próxima isla que visiten.

-La próxima isla está a 4 días de camino- contestó la navegante.

-Está bien, su médico ya estará estable.

-A DESAYUNAR!- gritó el capitán feliz por la noticia que acababa de recibir.

-Ven con nosotros Tashigi-san preparé algo especial para nuestra hermosa nueva invitada- dijo Sanji.

Tashigi no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero caminó hacia donde se dirigía la tripulación. Mientras desayunaban, Tashigi escuchaba lo que había sucedido en la batalla por parte de Ussop que exageraba los detalles de lo sucedido.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de medicina, lo enseñan en la marina? - preguntó la arqueóloga.

-No, antes de unirme a la marina fui enfermera durante un par de años. Cuando era pequeña nunca pensé que terminaría en la marina.

-¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?

Tashigi miró a la mesa y explicó:

-Cuando tenía 13 años a mi pueblo llegó un grupo de piratas que saquearon varias casas. Robaron casi todo lo que mi familia tenía y cuando intentaron lastimar a mi mamá mi padre se interpuso. Perdí a ambos aquella noche y me quedé sola, mi vecino era médico y me propuso trabajar con él de enfermera, no tenía muchas opciones porque necesitaba el dinero para comer, me trataba muy bien y aprendí mucho pero no podía con el miedo de que los piratas fueran a volver. Junté lo poco que el médico me daba y compré mi katana. Entrené como pude pero me seguía sintiendo sola y muy vulnerable por lo que me uní a la marina, Smoker me aceptó como su subordinada y ahora aquí estoy.

Tashigi había dejado de comer solo miraba hacia abajo y todos los recuerdos comenzaron a invadirla.

-Lo siento, iré a ver cómo sigue su compañero.

Tashigi se dirigió hacia la enfermería cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Era Robin.

-Lamento lo que te pasó, te puedes quedar con nosotras mientras estés aquí, te mostraré el cuarto y después podrás ir con Chopper.

Robin le mostró el barco y le sonrió:

-No todos los piratas somos iguales, aquí estás segura, nadie aquí te haría daño.

-Lo sé, y no todos los marines somos iguales- Tashigi conocía la historia de Robin, sabía la razón por la que le había declarado la guerra al gobierno mundial.

-¿Aún te sientes sola?- preguntó Robin mientras se sentaba cerca de ella.

-A veces, Smoker-san y la tripulación del G-5 son como familia para mí, pero sigo teniendo miedo a que me vuelva a pasar lo de aquella noche, despertar un día sin nada ni nadie.

Robin asintió diciendo:

-Te entiendo, esta tripulación también es mi familia, pero tengo un miedo enorme de perderlos de volverme a quedar sola.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Tashigi sintió que alguien la entendía, sonrió y le dijo a Robin -Acompáñame a la enfermería, le daré una revisión a Chopper y te ayudaré a sanar tus heridas. La arqueóloga también sonrió se había vendado como pudo las heridas pero la verdad es que la ayuda le caería bien.

En la enfermería, el reno estaba notablemente mejor seguía sin moverse pero la temperatura había desaparecido y tenía los ojos abiertos. Tashigi se acercó y le explicó lo que había hecho, el reno no dijo nada y solo volvió a dormir tranquilo.

Después de curarle las heridas a Robin, la arqueóloga le dijo a Luffy y a Sanji que también fueran a ser atendidos por la capitana. Una vez que terminó salió a cubierta a tomar aire y miró hacia arriba.

-Ahí es donde entrena Zoro, ten cuidado si subes.

Tashigi se sonrojó la verdad es que no lo había estado buscando pero le entró curiosidad sobre el entrenamiento del espadachín. Subió cuidadosamente y lo miró, no logró ver mucho porque en cuanto subió el espadachín ya la esperaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo, yo solo quería verte entrenar.

-Lo lamento pero no me gusta mucho el público.

Justo cuando iba a bajar a cubierta. Zoro sintió que lo menos que podía hacer después de que la marine cuidaba a sus compañeros era aceptarla, sentía que debía ser difícil para ella el estar en un barco pirata.

-Está bien, si quieres quédate pero no molestes.

-Aún estás herido, puedo curarte, no tardaría mucho.

-Estoy bien.

-Podrías entrenar mejor si te vendo y te curo las heridas, así no avanzaras mucho y hasta creo que solo empeorarías tu situación.

Zoro se sentó en el piso y la miró.

-Que sea rápido.

La capitana corrió y se sentó detrás de él, le quitó unas vendas que le cubrían el pecho y la espalda y comenzó a untarle la medicina que llevaba consigo. Su piel era áspera pero no le incomodaba, de cerca sentía su olor a acero, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar en su aroma y su piel. Vio su pecho y las nuevas heridas eran grandes pero no se comparaba con las que llevaba en el pecho.

-¿Qué te pasó?- dijo la espadachina mientras tocaba con curiosidad la cicatriz.

-Mihawk- fue lo único que se limitó a contestar el espadachín.

-Fueron muy graves debieron tardar en sanar.

-No me gustan, me recuerdan lo débil que fui.

-Fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir -la capitana le sonrió y le dio una palmadita en el hombro- listo, terminé.

Tras decir eso, Tashigi iba a retirarse pero cuando puso el primer pie en la escalera escuchó a Zoro - ¿Quieres entrenar conmigo?

Sintió como su corazón brincaba de felicidad, tomó su espada y comenzó a entrenar con el espadachín, en un par de horas estaban los dos cansados y sudados. Pero parecía que ninguno quería parar, Zoro había ganado todas las batallas pero la chica le daba batalla y era diferente y más retador que sus entrenamientos solo.

-Creo que es hora de meditar, ya es suficiente por hoy- dijo Zoro.

-No, por favor, déjame seguir intentándolo- le suplicó la espadachina triste por no haber tenido ni una victoria.

-Mañana podrás volver a entrenar conmigo si así lo deseas.

La espadachina solo sonrió estaba encantada con la idea de seguir entrenando con él y sentía que pronto sería capaz de triunfar en al menos una batalla. Se sentó lista para meditar pero después de unos minutos una duda le invadió la cabeza.

-¿Por qué eres un pirata?

Zoro abrió su ojo y la miró.

\- Se lo debo a Luffy, él me salvó la vida y prometí ayudarlo, él tiene mi lealtad.

-¿No sientes mal cuando hieres a las personas? A inocentes?

-Jamás he lastimado a un inocente, no intencionalmente. Únicamente he herido a piratas y mal hechores.

Esa respuesta hizo sentir mejor a la capitana, no sabía porque pero confiaba en él. Terminaron la meditación y la capitana se duchó y fue a visitar a Chopper que estaba mucho mejor, ya charlaba y se movía un poco. Le agradeció a Tashigi sus cuidados y la capitana no pudo evitar darle un tierno abrazo. Fueron todos a comer y estaban felices de que su médico ya estuviera con ellos. La capitana no podía evitar reír a carcajadas con las historias de la tripulación. Sanji llegó con dos pasteles y los colocó enfrente de Nami y Robin.

-Perdóname Tashigi-san, olvidé que había una nueva señorita abordo, espero puedas perdonarme.

-No te preocupes, no me fascina lo dulce ni quiero un trato especial.

-Tan comprehensiva como linda, mi Tashigi-san, prometo compensarte esto con algo especial- después de terminar la frase Sanji se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mano a la capitana que sólo pudo retirar la mano pero ya era muy tarde.

Coraje invadía la mente del espadachín iba a matarlo. Golpeó la mesa y salió hacia su sala de entrenamiento. Tashigi se sintió incómoda ante el beso, le pidió a Sanji que no lo repitiera y siguió a Zoro a donde entrenaba. Esta vez el espadachín estaba tan concentrado en el levantamiento de pesas que no notó la presencia de Tashigi hasta que se puso frente a él.

-¿Estás bien? Creí que habíamos entrenado suficiente por hoy- dijo la capitana mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Estoy bien, solo me entraron ganas de volver a entrenar.

-Eso es mucho peso, deberías tener cuidado- la chica se sentó en el suelo mientras lo observaba.

Después de unas cuentas de repeticiones más, el espadachín se abrió una de las heridas que comenzó a sangrar.

-Detente, tengo que cocerte esa herida, tranquilo, no dolerá soy buena suturando, sígueme- ella caminó segura de sí misma hacia el cuarto de chicas que se encontraba solo. Notó que Zoro no la había seguido y sólo se sentó en la cama. Comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había pasado y cuando estaba completamente distraída lo vio enfrente de ella. Suavemente le quitó la ropa para no empeorar la herida y comenzó a suturar la cortada de su espalda. El verlo sin camisa y poder sentir su piel la hizo sentir bien, se olvidó por completo de que ella era de la marina y él un pirata, y sólo por un momento se dejó llevar y dio un dulce beso al hombro del espadachín. Zoro sin esperar ese beso se levantó debido a la sorpresa.

-Lo siento, perdóname- dijo la capitana justo antes de irse de la habitación muerta de la vergüenza.

El espadachín no terminaba de entender que fue lo que había pasado. La cena fue divertida pero tranquila y Robin platicaba encantada con Tashigi. Al terminar la cena se fueron las tres chicas a la habitación, Nami le contó acerca de Bellemere a Tashigi y ella le contó historias de la marina.

Nami y Robin no tardaron en caer dormidas pero la capitana no podía dormir, decidió ir por un poco de agua. Se dirigió hacia la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua, puso el vaso suavemente en sus labios cuando escuchó a alguien acercarse, tomó un cuchillo de la cocina por instinto y lo apuntó hacia el ruido. Vio a Zoro reírse de su reacción y relajó su cuerpo.

-¿Qué es lo que harás? ¿matarme con ese cuchillo?

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Lo siento no esperaba compañía.

-Solo vine porque escuché ruidos en la cocina, capitana cuatro ojos creo que debería ir a descansar, en especial si mañana desea entrenar conmigo.

Ella dejó el vaso en la mesa y giró para irse a su habitación. Pero el apodo de cuatro ojos la hizo recordar su apodo de imitadora... Volteó a verlo y le preguntó:

-¿Quién es ella?- el espadachín parecía confundido- ¿Quién es la chica a la que me parezco? Me solías llamar imitadora quiero saber el porqué.

Él la miró pero no dijo nada la tomó de la mano y la llevó al nido de cuervos donde se veía el mar de manera increíble. Tashigi adoraba la vista pero no soportaba tener esa duda.

-¿Era un familiar tuyo?

Zoro se sentó y la capitana hizo lo mismo, él aún no soltaba su mano pero eso no le molestaba.

-Ella era una amiga de la infancia, su nombre era Kuina y era muy parecida a ti, terca y obstinada- Tashigi hizo un puchero pero Zoro continuó hablando- ella también era espadachina, era muy fuerte, siempre me venció. Le prometí que sería el mejor espadachín del mundo y te aseguro que así será.

-¿Ella dejó de combatir?

-Ella falleció muy joven, quiero cumplir ese sueño por ambos para que ella esté orgullosa de lo que llegaré a ser.

Tashigi pudo ver el ojo del espadachín y la tristeza que en él se veía. Sin pensarlo lo abrazó y le dijo - estoy segura que ella ya está orgullosa.

Ya era muy noche, de madrugada, la capitana no quiso quitarse del abrazo y el pirata no la movió, así se quedaron abrazados el uno al otro toda la noche.

Robin había subido con la esperanza de encontrar a Zoro para informarle que el desayuno estaba listo pero no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente al verlos dormir de esa manera, abrazados, la cabeza de la chica dulcemente apoyada en el pecho del espadachín. Decidió que lo mejor sería que nadie les molestará por lo que se retiró en silencio.


	2. Chapter 2

La capitana se levantó y vio al espadachín, recordó donde estaba y lo que hacía. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y quiso irse de ahí, ella no era así ¿en qué estaba pensando? Él era su enemigo, era un pirata y ella una marine. Había luchado para llegar donde estaba, era capitana y siendo mujer había batallado mucho para ocupar ese puesto. Bajó y encontró a todos desayunando.

-Lamento no haberte avisado del desayuno, pero no te encontré por ningún sitio- le dijo Robin.

-Estaba, yo estaba-ba…- la capitana no sabía que decir por lo que decidió comenzar a comer lo que estaba en la mesa.

-¿Dormiste bien?- la arqueóloga le preguntó.

-Sí, descansé mucho, gracias- la capitana decía la verdad, junto con el espadachín se sintió segura, tranquila y había dormido plácidamente. Al recordar el dulce abrazo se sonrojó pero continuó comiendo.

El espadachín bajó poco después y desayunó lo poco que quedaba ya que su capitán había devorado todo lo cocinado por Sanji. No la miró ni habló con ella. La capitana tampoco se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra. Se acercó a Chopper y le dijo:

-Estás mucho mejor, con una inyección hoy y mañana estoy segura que te recuperarás, eres el paciente más valiente que he tenido.

-Basta basta, no quiero escuchar más de estás tonterías- dijo el reno mientras bailaba de felicidad- gracias por ayudarme capitana-san y ya he preparado el medicamento solo faltaría inyectarlo pero creo poder yo solo.

-Yo te inyecto, vine aquí a ayudarte, si ya has terminado de desayunar puedo inyectarte ahora mismo.

Chopper asintió y la capitana lo siguió hasta la enfermería. Chopper reaccionaba mejor de lo esperado al tratamiento, la capitana había tenido mucho miedo de no administrarle la medicina adecuada o de que el reno no soportará el medicamento como los humanos, pero su cuerpo no solo lo acepto sino que se recuperó velozmente.

La capitana salió de la enfermería y no tenía mucho que hacer, en el barco de la marina haría reportes, leería casos, tendría que hacer sus diligencias de capitana, pero aquí la verdad es que no tenía mucho por hacer. Decidió subir al cuarto de entrenamiento de Zoro para practicar un poco, cuando subió lo observó, no esperaba verlo ahí, al menos no tan temprano.

-Calienta un poco y después podremos combatir- el espadachín ni siquiera había volteado a verla, ella se sorprendió pero comenzó a hacer lo que el espadachín le había dicho.

-Estoy lista- dijo la espadachina después de unos 15 minutos de estiramientos y tomó su espada.

Comenzaron a combatir, Zoro era muy rápido y tenía una fuerza mayor a la de la chica, al igual que el día anterior le ganaba fácilmente. Pasaron las horas rápidamente, concentrados en sus combates no se dieron cuenta que ya era hora de la comida. El cocinero gritó que la comida estaba lista y los demás miembros de la tripulación comenzaron a reunirse en la mesa. Ambos espadachines estaban enfocados en su combate por lo que ninguno prestó atención al anuncio del cocinero. Sanji no quería subir a donde se encontraba el espadachín pero sabiendo que la hermosa capitana se encontraba con él no le quedó más remedio. Subió y abrió la puerta de la sala de entrenamientos, Zoro sintió la presencia de alguien más y volteó inmediatamente, la espadachina aprovechó la distracción y se abalanzó sobre Zoro quitándole su espada y obteniendo su primera victoria. Estaba feliz, muy feliz sabía que Sanji había distraído a Zoro pero no le importó, una victoria era una victoria. Gritó de felicidad y abrazó con fuerzas al espadachín, se sentía más fuerte que nunca.

-Solo ganaste por que el ero-cook me distrajo- le dijo el espadachín.

-Pero gané- nada le iba a quitar la felicidad a la espadachina, suavemente soltó al espadachín de su abrazo y se ruborizó, no se había percatado de lo que hacía por la emoción.

El cocinero lloraba al ver que la capitana había abrazado al cabeza de musgo y no a él. Bajó aun con mares en los ojos llamando la atención de las dos chicas.

-¿Qué ha pasado Sanji? ¿Tashigi ha vuelto a desairarte?- preguntó la navegante al ver al cocinero tan triste

-Peor, cuando subí, la observé abrazando al tonto marimo.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, en la mañana yo también los vi así, creo que podría haber algo entre ellos- al decir esto Robin había terminado con las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban al cocinero y se sentaron en la mesa.

La comida fue deliciosa como de costumbre y después del duro entrenamiento la capitana comía enormes cantidades de comida para recuperar fuerzas.

-Yo creo que llegaremos a la isla más cercana en dos o tres días más Tashigi, ¿aún piensas quedarte en ella?

La capitana se sonrojó, en la mañana se había dado cuenta pero no quería decir nada, ella ya era inútil en ese barco, el médico ya estaba mejor y aunque no estaba completamente sano sería capaz de atenderse por sí mismo.

-Lo siento, sé que ya no soy necesaria aquí pero no tengo como llegar con mi tripulación, en cuánto pueda ya no los molestaré más.

-Tashigi no quise decir eso, nos ayudaste mucho y estamos agradecidos, solo que pensé que podrías querer quedarte un poco más. Pensé que habría ciertas cosas que te podrían mantener interesada en quedarte aquí- continuó Nami mientras miraba a Zoro.

-Tengo que regresar a mis labores con la marina, pero gracias por tratarme tan bien aquí.

Terminaron de comer y todos se retiraron menos Tashigi y el cocinero que comenzaba a recoger la mesa. Tashigi tomó algunos platos y ayudó a recoger.

-Déjame te ayudo- dijo la capitana mientras comenzaba a lavar trastes.

-No hay necesidad Tashigi-san, no quiero que lastimes tus bellas manos.

-Insisto, y no te preocupes, dudo mucho que hacer esto me lastime.

El cocinero sonrió, era verdad, la capitana no era como las demás chicas, era fuerte, o al menos eso intentaba.

-Es por eso que le gustas.

La capitana se tensó.

-¿Qué? No sé de qué hablas- dijo la capitana con un fuerte color rojo en sus mejillas.

-Él no suele pasar mucho tiempo con chicas, o bueno con personas en general, creo que al marimo le agradas más de lo que piensas.

-Él y yo no…-la capitana estaba nerviosa y a decir verdad no tenía una respuesta.

Ella y Sanji terminaron de lavar la cocina en silencio. Sanji iba a empezar a hacer la cena y a decir verdad la capitana no se distinguía por sus habilidades culinarias por lo que decidió salir de ahí. En la cubierta estaba Zoro tomando una siesta no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, se veía tan tranquilo, parte de ella se seguía preguntando si la afirmación de Sanji sería cierta.

La capitana oyó gritos y giró para ver a Nami regañando al capitán, la tripulación era algo que nunca había visto. Además de ser muy gentiles con ella, la navegante parecía tener control sobre el capitán y todos parecían hacer lo que se les antojaba sin recibir órdenes.

Ussop y Franky le mostraron inventos a la capitana y la entretuvieron durante la tarde, ella pudo sugerir un par de ideas pero la verdad ella no era ni la mitad de innovadora que el cyborg, estaba asombrada con todo lo que descubría en aquel barco.

En la cena se volvió a encontrar con el espadachín y su corazón se agitó, se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de él pero sin darse cuenta terminó observándolo de frente ¿Qué le habría pasado en el ojo? Pensó en todas las cicatrices que invadían el cuerpo de Roronoa y en lo difícil que habría tenido que ser para él estos años.

-Señorita Tashigi, quería hacerle una pregunta, ¿podría mostrarme sus bra…- Antes de que el esqueleto pudiera terminar Zoro le había dado un golpe en la cabeza que puso a Brook de cabeza.

-A ella no la molestes- fue todo lo que se limitó a contestar el espadachín. Nami y Robin se miraron y se sonrieron divertidas ante la escena de celos.

La capitana no entendió muy bien lo que pasó pero estaba cansada, tomó su plato, lo recogió y se dirigió a las duchas. Se relajó y después de tomar una ducha se acostó en su cama, no podía dormir, pensaba en muchas cosas, en lo que haría, en sus nuevos amigos, en Zoro, en especial en Zoro. La capitana comenzó a sentir que un calor invadía su cuerpo y decidió salir a tomar aire.

-¿Qué acaso nunca duermes?

La capitana no pensaba que el espadachín estaría en la cubierta por lo que se puso nerviosa y tomó un mechón de su pelo.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti, ¿por eso tomas siestas tan largas, para poder deambular por las noches?

-Estaba a punto de irme a acostar.

Zoro comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de los chicos y la capitana se entristeció, parte de ella se había alegrado al verlo.

-Tú también deberías descansar.

Ella asintió y le dijo:

-Eso quisiera.

-Puedes estar tranquila aquí, te prometí que estarías segura.

La miró y notó que la chica se veía triste, quizás extrañaba a su tripulación o tal vez necesitaría más tiempo para adaptarse.

-Ven.

-¿A dónde?

-Si no puedes dormir te haré compañía.

Fueron al nido de cuervos, el lugar le gustaba, tenía buena vista y ahí se sentía bien. Zoro le contó algunas de sus historias y de sus batallas, no hablaba mucho pero la capitana se mostraba muy interesada en el tema y no dejaba de hacerle preguntas.

-¿Me puedo quedar aquí esta noche?- preguntó Tashigi.

-¿No te gusta el cuarto de chicas? ¿No te tratan bien?

-No es eso, pero prefiero estar aquí.

-Supongo que está bien, ten cuidado de no caerte ni de tirar nada.

Justo cuando iba a ir a su cuarto el espadachín se dio cuenta de que su cama ya no le era tan atractiva, se acostó en el piso y sintió que la espadachina se acostaba a su lado.

-Sanji me ha dicho que te gusto.

-Lo mataré, maldito ero-cook- dijo el espadachín mientras se incorporaba.

Antes de que pudiera pararse a golpear el cocinero sintió que la mano de la chica se lo impedía.

-Quédate conmigo.

No dijeron más, el espadachín se volvió a acostar y rápidamente estaban dormidos.


	3. Chapter 3

El espadachín se despertó y observó a la capitana que dormía sobre su pecho, era muy similar a Kuina y a la vez eran diferentes. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, pero ella era una marine, suavemente dejó el cuerpo de la capitana en el piso y se levantó. No podía confiar en ella, aunque ella les hubiera ayudado a rescatar al médico eso no significaba que no hubiera una mala intención de por medio, ¿Si no por qué un marine le ayudaría a un pirata? Zoro había bajado la guardia y eso no le agradaba. Tenía que bajar de ahí, cuando bajo faltaba poco para el desayuno.

Cuando la capitana abrió sus ojos sintió dolor en el cuello y la espalda debido a estar acostada en el piso, la posición era incómoda y no sabía si así había pasado toda la noche. Buscó con la mirada a Zoro, pero no encontró a nadie en ese sitio. Él era un pirata, si la había acompañado la noche anterior fue por lástima no por otro motivo, intentaba convencerse la espadachina mientras bajaba del nido de cuervos.

Se sentaron en el comedor y Zoro buscó no darle el frente a Tashigi, pero no podía dejar de verla de reojo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Desconfianza, si eso era, pensaba el espadachín, "Es una marine no puedo confiar en ella, tendré que vigilarla mientras esté aquí".

Terminaron de desayunar y no había mucha plática, la navegante le dijo a Tashigi que con suerte en un día más llegaría a su destino. La capitana solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y escuchar las historias locas de la tripulación.

Tashigi vio a Zoro subir al nido de cuervos y lo siguió quería seguir entrenando con él. Su cuello y espalda le seguían doliendo mucho pero no quería perder la oportunidad de entrenar con él, había aprendido mucho en el par de días a su lado.

-¿Hoy puedo volver a entrenar contigo?

-Como quieras.

Zoro luchaba por no mostrar interés en su rival, no debía confiar en un marine. La capitana sabía que él espadachín no era de muchas palabras pero sintió desprecio en su respuesta. Comenzaron a entrenar pero a los minutos Tashigi no pudo resistir y tuvo que parar, sentía su cuello tenso y con mucho dolor, decidió parar por un momento. Zoro se sorprendió al ver que su oponente se había detenido.

-¿Estás bien?- la capitana sonrió al notar verdadera preocupación por parte del pirata.

-Sí, sólo me duele el cuello y la espalda desde la mañana.

-Eso te pasa por ser tan débil- dijo el espadachín aunque en el fondo se sentía un poco responsable por haberla dejado en el piso.

-Yo no soy débil- dijo la espadachina y fue al cuarto de chicas.

Una lágrima corría por la mejilla de la capitana, entre el dolor, el insulto y el desprecio recibido por Zoro no pudo evitar que una tierna lágrima se le escapara.

El espadachín la siguió y la observó, se sentía mal por lo ocurrido.

-Talvez si soy una persona débil- dijo la espadachina mientras limpiaba su lágrima.

-Cada día eres más fuerte, ven acá- Zoro tomó la mano de Tashigi y la invitó a sentarse junto a él. Tenía pomada que el reno le hacía para sus heridas graves, sabía que ayudaría para el dolor que experimentaba la capitana. Suavemente tomo un poco de pomada y comenzó a ponerla en el cuello de la espadachina. Tashigi se iba a quitar al sentir la mano de su rival en su cuello, pero la pomada la hacía sentir mejor y casi eliminaba el dolor por completo. Dejó que el espadachín masajeara su cuello y se sentía mucho mejor.

-Si no quieres que manche tu blusa tendrás que quitártela- su tono era serio pero la capitana no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Lo pensó un momento y la verdad quería dejar de sentir el dolor y sabía que ella misma no podría aplicarse la medicina. Suavemente desabrochó su blusa y mostró su espalda descubierta.

-También podría mancharlo- dijo el espadachín mientras tomaba con cuidado el sujetador de la chica.

La capitana sentía mucha pena y su actitud tímida se hacía presente, con una mano la capitana desabrochó el sujetador para dejar su espalda libre mientras el sujetador seguía cubriendo sus pechos. El espadachín la guío para que se acostará boca abajo en la cama y se relajara un poco, comenzó a masajear su espalda, notaba que a la capitana le gustaba debido a pequeños suspiros que escapaban de su boca de vez en cuando. El masaje duró unos minutos y la hizo sentir mucho mejor, antes de terminar de masajear su cuerpo, el espadachín le comenzó a dar besos en la espalda.

La capitana no lo podía creer, ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando? Zoro se había rendido sabía que le quedaba un día más al lado de la espadachina y que no tenía tiempo que perder. Su desconfianza se esfumó, no pudo controlar sus instintos y se dejó llevar por la situación. El espadachín decidió que ya había tenido suficiente de esa deliciosa espalda y decidió comenzar a besarle el cuello, la capitana seguía sorprendida por la situación, parecía gustarle y se dejó llevar. Zoro quería saber si su compañera estaba de acuerdo lo que estaba pasando por lo que la volteó para verla de frente y preguntar sus deseos. Pero antes de que el espadachín pudiera realizar cualquier pregunta, los labios de ella buscaron los suyos. Era tan delicioso el disfrutar sus besos, las manos del espadachín seguían jugando con la espalda de Tashigi. Suavemente puso su mano sobre uno de los pechos de la capitana, esperaba aprobación para saber si detenerse o seguir acariciando sus pechos. La capitana tomo el sujetador y lo tiró al piso dejando su pecho al descubierto, sus mejillas pasaron de rosas a rojo fuerte, pero estaba disfrutando más que nunca. Él espadachín no podía dejar de verla, era tan hermosa. Los pezones de Tashigi se endurecieron con el simple roce de los dedos del espadachín. Zoro no se pudo controlar tenía que probarla, se acercó a uno de sus pezones y al no ver impedimentos comenzó a lamerlo, primero lo hizo lentamente pero al ver que la reacción de la capitana era positiva comenzó a succionarlo salvajemente. Tashigi estaba perdida en un mar de emociones, ella no era así, nunca había hecho nada parecido pero la verdad es que no quería parar.

La capitana tomó la camiseta del espadachín y la retiró torpemente. Zoro tenía un cuerpo perfecto de eso estaba segura. Tashigi también quería acción por lo que decidió besar el camino de cicatrices que tenía el espadachín en su pecho y llegó a su cuello lo besó apasionadamente para después volver a probar sus labios. El espadachín era duro y salvaje en sus besos pero no la lastimaba, la capitana se acercó a su oreja y mientras la besaba le murmuró:

-Vamos a olvidarnos de todo y darnos placer, sólo por hoy, por favor.

El espadachín dejó notar su excitación al escuchar estas palabras, si antes estaba excitado ahora estaba fuera de control. Comenzó a besar y a morder cada centímetro del cuerpo de su compañera. Lamía y mordía sus pezones, su cuello y su vientre. Aún tenían los pantalones puestos, pero eso no iba a durar mucho, se los desabrochó a la capitana y tiró violentamente de ellos, dejándola únicamente con las braguitas que llevaba puestas. Un sonrojo se asomó en la cara de la chica debido a la rapidez con la que había quedado casi desnuda, el espadachín comenzó a besar sus piernas, el interior de sus muslos mientras las acariciaba firmemente. Zoro tomó las bragas de la chica y la hizo un lado para probar el dulce sabor de su zona íntima. La capitana soltó un fuerte gemido, en parte de sorpresa porque no esperaba la lengua del espadachín jugando con su clítoris pero la sensación era increíble, nunca antes había sentido algo así. Mientras el espadachín se la comía, la capitana notó que con su mano le pellizcaba los pezones. Tashigi no aguantó mucho así y después de unos minutos tuvo su primer orgasmo. Gemidos muy fuertes se oyeron de su boca y su espalda se arqueaba mientras todo su cuerpo se contraía al sentir su clímax.

Intentaba recuperar su respiración habitual mientras Zoro le acariciaba el cabello. Ella lo abrazaba, no quería que el momento se terminaba, quería estar a su lado por horas, días, por siempre si era posible. Cuando se recuperó no pudo evitar querer devolverle el favor al espadachín y tímidamente comenzó a quitarle los pantalones al espadachín, quién solo la miraba sin oponer resistencia alguna. Después de retirar sus bóxers, la capitana tomó el miembro de Zoro entre sus manos, lo miró, era tan grande y grueso que se moría por probarlo, al introducirlo en su boca el espadachín soltó un fuerte gemido y tomó su cabello. Él le marcaba el ritmo sujetándola del cabello con el cuidado de no lastimarla, la sensación era deliciosa. El espadachín lo estaba disfrutando al máximo pero él quería más, suavemente recostó a la espadachina sobre la cama y se preparó para penetrarla, la miró y vio lo excitada que se encontraba.

-¿Estás segura de esto?

-Por favor, hazme tuya.

No se dijo más, el espadachín estaba decidido a hacerle el amor hasta satisfacerla. Las embestidas comenzaron lentas y suaves pero profundas. Con el tiempo se volvían más rápidas y salvajes. La capitana estaba en el paraíso, le dio un beso a su compañero antes de correrse y unas embestidas más Zoro se corría dentro de ella. Había sido perfecto, para ambos. Estaban muy cansados y solo se abrazaron.

-Lo siento- dijo el espadachín limpiando un poco del líquido que había salido de él que se encontraba en el vientre de su compañera.

Ella solo rio y le dio un beso.

Estaban cansados cuando despertaron morían de hambre y comieron con los demás. No se habían hablado de lo sucedido. El espadachín no sabía si Tashigi se arrepentía de lo sucedido o que era lo que le pasaba. Terminando la comida Zoro le pidió que lo acompañara al nido de cuervos. Ella se puso nerviosa, no sabía que era lo que quería el espadachín.

Cuando subieron el espadachín cerró con llave y le dijo:

-Tenemos que hablar.

Se acercó a ella para verla de frente pero al estar tan cerca no pudieron resistirse y comenzaron a besarse, en un descuido los espadachines repetían lo sucedido en la mañana, probaron diferentes posiciones pero siguieron dándose placer por un buen tiempo. Habían pasado toda la tarde besándose, amándose, dándose placer, habían hecho de todo lo que quisieron con su compañero, se tocaron y masajearon cada parte de sus cuerpos. Cuando terminaron estaban felices pero cansados. No bajaron a cenar y cuando se dieron cuenta ya era de noche. La espadachina lo abrazó y se durmió sobre su pecho. Así habían pasado las noches anteriores y así quería pasar esta.


	4. Chapter 4

El día anterior probablemente había sido el mejor de la vida de la capitana, sin embargo sentía una triste enorme, no quería dejar a Zoro quería pasar con él el resto de sus días, pero ella no podía convertirse en una pirata. Ella quería ser marine, para ella era muy importante. Al despertarse Zoro, besó a su compañera y lo primero que dijo fue:

-¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado?

Cuando la miró notó que algo no estaba bien.

-¿Qué pasa, estás bien? Te hice daño?

La verdad es que el día anterior entre todo lo que estuvieron descubriéndose el uno al otro, el espadachín la pudo haber lastimado sin notarlo.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?- preguntó Tashigi sin rodeos.

-Eres mía.

La capitana lo miró extrañada, no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

-La primera vez me lo pediste, me pediste que te hiciera mía, eres mi mujer, no te dejaré.

-No puedo ser un pirata, no puedo darle la espalda así a la marina, ni cambiar todo lo que soy.

Zoro la abrazó y le dijo:

-Cuando era niño hice una promesa que tengo que cumplir, seré el mejor espadachín del mundo. Y le prometí a Luffy que lo ayudaría a convertirse en el rey de los piratas y lo haré. Pero te prometo que después de cumplir esas dos promesas, regresaré a ti, podemos dejarlo todo y poner un dojo, o vivir juntos en una casa alejados de los demás, podemos viajar juntos por los mares, haremos lo que quieras, solamente espérame un tiempo, me falta poco para cumplirlas.

La idea sorprendió a la capitana quien no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazar con más fuerza a su compañero.

-Te esperaré para poder estar juntos.

-Valdrá la pena.

Los espadachines siguieron dándose amor ese día que era el último que pasarían juntos pero sabían que se volverían a encontrar y que con el tiempo sus vidas se enlazarían y no se volverían a separar.


End file.
